Le Journal pas si Intime de Dobby, Elfe Libre
by Lucette
Summary: Le journal de Dobby enfin révélé au public. Il contient les petites aventures de Dobby ainsi que les plus inavouables des secrets...
1. Début du Journal & l'amour de Dobby

* * *

Résumé : Voici le journal (pas si) intime de Dobby, où il racontera ses aventures durant de courts chapitres écrits à la troisième personne car Dobby parle à la troisième personne.

Dédicace : Pour DobbyElfi, notre Elfe Libre, qui elle seule se reconnaîtra _xD_

Note : Ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est du grand n'importe quoi sorti de mon esprit tordu.

* * *

**Le ****Journal **(pas si) **intime de Dobby, Elfe Libre **

Dobby est un elfe illégitime, né d'un adultère un 29 février. Repoussés par l'extrême laideur de leur fils, ses parents l'abandonnèrent au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Dobby apprit plus tard que ses parents s'étaient littéralement tués à la tâche.

Dobby grandit seul et il fut adopté par la famille Malefoy pour travailler comme elfe de maison. Dobby pensa tout d'abord qu'ils étaient des gens biens, puis son avis changea, méchant Dobby, méchant !

Mais un jour, le brave et généreux Harry Potter réussit à lui rendre la liberté. Dobby le remercie infiniment.

Dobby est maintenant un elfe libre et fier de l'être !

* * *

Dobby et Winky

Un jour M. et Mme Malefoy accueillirent chez eux M. Croupton qui était accompagné par son elfe de maison Winky.

Dobby n'oubliera jamais le moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Dobby trouvait Winky adorablement moche et il tomba fou amoureux d'elle. Dobby et Winky passèrent la journée ensemble puis Mlle Winky repartit avec son maître dans le plus grand désespoir de Dobby.

Chaque jour Dobby pleurait en pensant à elle, à ses énormes yeux globuleux que Dobby trouvait tellement craquants. Dobby se sentait très seul.

Mais dès que Dobby devint un elfe libre, il se précipita de retrouver sa bien-aimée. Et lorsque Dobby la vue, Dobby était près à lui exprimé ses sentiments. Mais Dobby n'en fit rien, car Dobby se rappelle exactement de ce que Winky lui a dit ce jour là : « Mon ami, il faut que je te confie un secret, je crois que je suis amoureuse de Kreattur ». Dobby crut d'abord que son cœur s'arrêtait mais Dobby ne mourut pas, il était simplement triste. Alors Dobby courut loin pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Winky avait brisé son cœur et gâché sa vie, Dobby pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Dobby a appris récemment que l'ex elfe de sa vie était en cure de désintox, l'association E.A.A (Elfes Alcooliques Anonymes) n'ayant pas pu calmer son addiction féroce à toutes boissons contenant de l'alcool.

Mais Dobby s'en fiche car Dobby a décidé de consacrer sa vie à défendre Harry Potter qui est le seul à avoir été gentil avec Dobby dans toute sa vie.

…


	2. Les secrets inavouables

* * *

**Les secrets inavouables des anciens maîtres de Dobby**

(_note de l__'__éditeur _: nous avons appris que Dobby s'était brûlé une main et frappé une cinquantaine de fois la tête contre un mur pour écrire ses lignes car malgré qu'il soit devenu un elfe libre il a encore honte de dire des méchancetés sur ses anciens maîtres. Si vous avez pitié de ce pauvre elfe, arrêtez de lire sinon continuez !)

- Lucius Malefoy

Dobby va commencer par parler de son ancien maître M. Lucius Malefoy.

Un jour, Dobby entendit du bruit dans la chambre son maître. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer étant donné que Mme Malefoy était sortie, Dobby alla voir. Et en ouvrant discrètement la porte, Dobby découvrit M. Lucius Malefoy et une femme brune nus dans le lit conjugal. Dobby fut très choqué et s'enfuit en courant, heureusement pour Dobby, M. Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas aperçu Dobby, trop occupé à faire autre chose.

C'est à cause de cet incident que Dobby comprit qu'il y avait deux sens au mot « maîtresse ».

Puis ça devint une habitude, dès que Mme Narcissa sortait, M. Lucius invitait des femmes, parfois plusieurs à la fois !

Dobby s'est toujours demandé ce que les femmes lui trouvaient, peut-être étaient-elles attirées par ses yeux bleus océan et ses longs cheveux blonds or qu'il prenait soin de laver tous les soirs avec son shampoing He_rbal Essence _qui le fessait pousser des cris suspects.

- Narcissa Malefoy

Mais sa femme cache elle aussi des lourds secrets.

Dobby a extrêmement honte d'écrire cela mais il le faut Mme Narcissa Malefoy a fait des mauvaises choses.

Mme Narcissa Malefoy obligeait Dobby à porter des habits miteux car selon elle « Dobby est plus sexy comme ça » et elle ajoutait « on en voit plus… », Dobby n'a toujours pas compris cette remarque.

Mais le pire arriva une matinée de septembre, Dobby et sa maîtresse étaient seuls au manoir dans la chambre de Madame et Monsieur, et Mme Narcissa Malefoy dit à Dobby « Ça fait des mois que mon mari ne m'a pas touché, euh… des années, enfin depuis la conception de Drago ! » Puis elle ferma la porte à clef… Dobby ne racontera pas la suite, car Dobby pleure en repensant à ce moment où Dobby a perdu quelque chose.

( note de l'éditeur : n'ayez pas pitié de ce pauvre elfe, vous avez choisis de continuer, il faut assumer !)

- L'amour secret de Drago Malefoy

Drago aurait pu suivre les traces de son père et devenir le meilleur coup de Poudlard mais le destin en décida autrement.

En rangeant la chambre de M. Drago Malefoy, Dobby trouva dans un tiroir un carnet rose avec sur la couverture un cœur rouge où était gravé : « Me and You : Always and Forever ». Intrigué, Dobby l'ouvrit, c'était un album photo. Et à la grande surprise de Dobby, il était rempli de photos du sauveur de Dobby, M. Harry Potter ! Les clichés étaient entourés de cœurs roses, et il y avait des inscriptions telles que « Mon amour » « L'homme de ma vie ».

Sur les deux dernières pages deux photos étaient collées, la première représentait une jeune fille rousse et la deuxième une jeune fille d'origine chinoise. Elles étaient toutes les deux barrées d'une croix rouge et il y était écrit « Ennemis : A exterminer ».

Dobby rangea le cahier à sa place et ne raconta à personne cette histoire pas même à Harry Potter.

…

* * *


	3. La fin

_

* * *

_

_La toute dernière page du journal de notre Dobby_

* * *

Harry Potter

Dobby ne pouvait pas faire un journal intime sans consacré une page à la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Dobby, M. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter est brave, courageux, intelligent, loyal, doué, gentil, généreux. Harry Potter est le sauveur de Dobby. Harry Potter est celui qui a survécu. Harry Potter est l'ami de Dobby.

Jamais Dobby n'oubliera le jour où Harry Potter a réussi a rendre sa liberté à Dobby.

Lorsque Dobby a reçu la chaussette il est devenu un elfe libre et c'est grâce à Harry Potter. Et Dobby ferait tout pour protéger M. Harry Potter.

Mais Dobby doit cesser d'écrire car il n'a plus le temps d'écrire. Aujourd'hui Dobby va retourner au manoir de ses anciens maîtres pour sauver Harry Potter et ses amis.

Dobby n'a plus de maîtres, Dobby est un elfe libre !

_Dobby, Elfe Libre et Fier de l'être. _

* * *

**En savoir plus**

Ce journal a été retrouvé après la mort de ce pauvre Dobby. Il a été écrit sur du papier toilette car personne n'a pensé à lui acheté un cahier, d'ailleurs tout le monde ignorait qu'il savait écrire. Le véritable _manuscrit_ se trouve à dans la grande bibliothèque de l'école de Poudlard, vous pouvez le consulter, bien sûr tout empreint est payant.

D'après nos sources Dobby est mort poignardé par Bellatrix Lestrange après avoir sauvé Harry Potter et ses amis. Les derniers mots qu'il a dit sont : « Harry Potter » ultime hommage pour celui qu'il considérait comme son _sauveur_. Harry Potter n'a pas voulu s'exprimer sur la mort de son ami, encore sous le choc.

Dobby repose maintenant à la Chaumière des Coquillages où habite Bill et Fleur Weasley. Si vous le voulez vous pourrez aller visiter sa tombe, il vous en coûtera trois mornies pour voir l'inscription « Ici gît Dobby, Elfe Libre » gravé par le célèbre Harry Potter.

Dobby était un elfe courageux, loyal, toujours présent pour ses amis peu nombreux, et surtout libre ! Dobby tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs.

_Repose en paix Dobby, Elfe Libre. _

* * *


	4. Les terribles conséquences

* * *

**Les conséquences d'un tel journal**

****

Les Malefoy nous ont attaqué en justice pour atteinte à la vie personnelle, et nous avons gagné, après tout nous avons juste publié un journal (plus si) intime d'un elfe libre qui n'écrivait que la vérité.

Depuis la publication de ce récit de nombreux incidents se sont produits :

Après avoir appris la trahison de son mari, Narcissa Malefoy a demandé le divorce à Lucius qui l'a accepté volontié.

Lucius réussit à faire passer au Ministère de la magie une loi permettant la polygamie. Il vit maintenant avec sept femmes dont Dolores Ombrage ainsi que le professeur Mac Gonagall qui a enfin fini par succomber à son charme. Il a déclaré récemment qu'il adore quand elle se transforme en chat et qu'il filait le parfait amour avec toutes ses femmes. Lucius fait la couverture de _Sorcier Hebdo _cette semaine, il y révèle des conseils de séduction et il affirme « Goûtez à la polygamie, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ! La vie en communauté se passe très bien même si parfois il y a quelques bagarres, surtout entre Minerva et Dolores mais bon rien de bien méchant. Allez les mecs osez la polygamie ! »

De son côté Narcissa vient de passer au tribunal et elle a été condamnée à treize ans d'emprisonnement pour abus d'autorité envers son elfe de maison et attouchements sexuels, bien sûr elle a tenté de nier les faits mais personne ne la crut. « Elle s'est effondrée en pleurant, elle faisait presque pitié. » affirme une personne présente lors du jugement. « Elle criait que c'était la faute de son mari, qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça s'il avait calmé ses ardeurs et des tas de choses très personnelles que je ne révèlerai pas, c'était pathétique. Je peux juste dire que Lucius (qui était présent Ndlr) a répondu que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était frigide ce qui déclencha les rires dans toutes la salle » raconte une autre personne.

Quant à Drago, Harry était enfin au courant de son amour, alors il se décida de lui parler. Il parait que Drago à demandé à son bien-aimé si c'était réciproque et Harry a répondu sèchement « non » et a ajouté « en plus je ne suis pas gay » (oui nous aussi nous avons encore des doutes). Désespéré Drago sauta de la plus haute fenêtre du manoir. Dès que Hermione Granger apprit la nouvelle, elle tenta de se suicider en avalant la potion qu'elle venait de commencer à préparer, un philtre d'amour. Mais aucune des deux tentatives ne fut convaincante car Drago atterrit sur un buisson, il n'eut pas une égratignure et Hermione eut la diarrhée et l'a toujours ,aucuns sorciers n'a réussit à l'arrêter, le philtre d'amour qui n'est pas terminé a des effets toujours aussi surprenants !

Nous finirons sur cette nouvelle : Winky est enceinte de Kreattur, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le réjouir !

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_


End file.
